


Hair

by Candy_A



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_A/pseuds/Candy_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's plans for his hair lead to some interesting revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little piece that was inspired by the (to me, dreaded!) thought of Blair cutting his hair short. Just a snippet inspired by some chat on Senad. :-)

## Hair

by Candy Apple

Author's disclaimer: Pet Fly owns the guys and The Sentinel. No money being made. Just for fun.

* * *

Hair  
by Candy Apple 

"What're you doing, Chief?" Jim paused in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Blair pulling his hair up and back away from his face and just staring at his reflection. 

"I'm thinking about cutting this stuff off." 

"Wh..." Jim cleared his throat. "Why?" He was less than pleased that his suddenly dry mouth made him stutter, not to mention the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. //He can't do this. Not now.// 

"Summer's coming. On the hot, humid days, it's too hot, and it takes forever to fiddle around with taking care of it, and getting caught in the rain--man, that _bites_." Blair released the mop of hair and let out a disgusted sigh. 

"I, uh...kind of like it the way it is," Jim shot out quickly, feeling the flush of embarrassment creeping up his neck to his face, manifesting in a nice shade of pink. 

"You like my hair?" Blair asked, deadpan, as if Jim had just said the most unbelievable thing in the world. 

"Yeah," he replied huskily, clearing his throat again. //God, Chief, don't cut it all off before I ever had the chance to really run my fingers through it. To see it fanned out on _my_ pillows upstairs...// 

"Right." Blair laughed a little and went from tugging on it to purposefully gathering it up for a pony tail. Dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, he was getting ready for a typical Saturday of grading papers and working on his dissertation. He froze when Jim intercepted his hands, causing the hair to fall from them and hang loose. 

"Blair, I..." Jim held the hands away from Blair's hair, their eyes connecting in the mirror. The thundering twin heartbeats were almost deafening to sentinel hearing. He released Blair's hands and slid his own hands into the mop of soft curls, letting them dance between his fingers as he moved his hands through Blair's hair. 

Pulling the hair aside slightly, he lowered his lips to Blair's neck, starting a trail up the side to just behind the ear, then releasing the hair and burying his face in it as he continued kissing the back of Blair's neck all the way to the other side. The scent of Blair and herbal shampoo was driving him wild, and he read the lack of resistance from his partner as consent. 

Large hands slid under Blair's sweatshirt, caressing his stomach and sides just firmly enough not to tickle. The younger man's weight came to rest against Jim's chest as Blair gave a more tangible, physical sign of surrender. Jim's nimble fingers found hardening nipples and began rolling and pinching them into hard peaks as Blair's breath began to come out in labored gasps. All the while, Jim's own heavy breathing heated the back of Blair's neck, where he'd kept his face partially buried under the silken curtain of curls. 

Satisfied to have drawn the first little moans of pleasure from Blair, Jim's hands traveled down toward the waistband of the other man's jeans. He paused there, kissing and nibbling at Blair's ear, waiting for permission. 

"Yes...please," Blair gasped, his hands coming to rest on Jim's hips, pressing his butt against Jim's hardness. The pressure brought a surprised groan of pleasure from Jim, who wasted little time in opening the front of the jeans and pushing the fabric aside. He gently freed the erect shaft from the cotton confines of Blair's underwear. 

While one hand began pumping firmly on Blair's arousal, the other moved back up his body, slowly, sensuously, until it landed in his hair, tangling the fingers amidst the curls, massaging Blair's scalp in time with the strokes to his cock. 

"Love you," Jim whispered against Blair's ear, increasing his strokes while he chafed his own hardness against Blair's own frantically moving ass. 

"Love...?" Blair managed, breathlessly, sounding stunned. After a few tense moments that almost fizzled Jim's enthusiasm, the reply came. "I love you too." 

Both men felt the wave of their climax overtaking them, Blair crying out Jim's name and bathing his lover's hand with his completion. Jim was close behind Blair, absently wondering how long it had been since he'd come this hard without ever unzipping his pants. 

Boneless, the two men slid to their knees on the floor, Jim supporting the smaller body, Blair's back still against his chest. As they sat there on the floor, recovering, Blair finally turned in Jim's arms so they were face to face. Jim smiled down at his lover's still-surprised, somewhat awestruck expression, and slid both hands deeply into the mass of wild curls, pulling Blair in for a prolonged kiss. 

When they finally parted for air, Jim added a few playful little kisses to Blair's lips and finally, one to the tip of his nose. Blair's hands came up and rested on Jim's wrists, the older man's hands still buried in the long hair whose fate had been questionable just moments earlier. 

"I...didn't want you to cut it before I had the chance to..." Jim seemed to falter over putting it into words. 

"It's not _just_ the hair, is it?" Blair asked, worry evident in wide blue eyes. Jim's heart broke to think that Blair would worry that what had just happened between them was merely a result of Jim having a hidden hair fetish. 

"It's you, baby. I'd love you if you were bald. I'll love you even when you're so damned old that you _are_ bald. The big question here is, how do _you_ feel about bald guys?" Jim asked, smiling. 

"All I know is how I feel about _you_ ," Blair responded, not seeming able to joke about anything at the moment. "I love you, Jim. I just didn't think you'd ever want to...you know...with _me_." 

"I know in the scheme of things that a haircut isn't Armageddon or anything, but I've been wanting to touch you this way for so long, and in my fantasies--" 

"You've had fantasies about this too?" 

"Too? You have...?" Jim grinned at the immediate nod. "I've had some winners. The best one wasn't as good as the real thing though." Jim leaned in to kiss Blair again. When they separated, Blair smiled widely. 

"So my hair is, like, a big part of these fantasies?" 

"Oh yeah," Jim admitted, laughing and wiggling his fingers in the hair he hadn't ever fully released from his hold. 

"Uh, maybe I could manage to live with it for a while. You know, just until we've tried all those fantasies of yours." 

"You sure about that, Chief?" 

"Sure. I can handle that." 

"Only problem is, there are a lot of them." 

"Really?" 

"Could take me weeks, months...hell, _years_ even, before I work my way through all of them. Think you can deal with that?" 

"Years, huh?" 

"And years," Jim added, nodding. Blair just picked up the cadence of the nodding for a moment himself, as if contemplating the whole situation very carefully. 

"That long?" 

"'Fraid so." 

"I guess then you're just going to have to make it worth my while." Blair grinned evilly, draping his arms around Jim's neck. "I have this fantasy that involves full nudity, body paint and a kevlar vest..." 

Finis ;-) 


End file.
